


i'll find you (in the morning sun)

by electrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gay Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrific/pseuds/electrific
Summary: Sehun can't sleep, but he would travel galaxies if it meant that he gets to be beside his Junmyeon.





	i'll find you (in the morning sun)

Sehun can’t sleep. It’s late, nearing dawn, and the longer he’s awake, the more frustrated he becomes. His stomach rumbles and he leaps at the opportunity to leave his goddamn bed. 4am hunger is strange in that way- there’s not a morsel of food in the house that appeals to him. He changes into sweats and pulls on a hoodie, and promises himself that this is the last late-night food run he’s doing for the next month. He’s in the car, meant to be driving down to the nearest 24/4-hour supermarket to stock up on breakfast items he can cook in the microwave in under three minutes, but instead he finds himself turning at the intersection and- he knows this route; has taken it hundreds of times in the past few years, always with a sense of apprehension. Airports have a strange effect on him, because he loves traveling but hates leaving places and his people. Sehun remembers the first time he got on a plane- flying economy, with his mother seated next to him, mapping out a schedule that would allow them to tick off every popular tourist destination within the limited number of days they had in Hong Kong. This time, there is no regret or fear- at the next traffic signal, Sehun pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over his fists and remembers how Junmyeon looks in this particular shade of maroon. It sends shivers down his spine and he’s calculating the hours between Seoul and Rome. His passport lies innocently in the glove-compartment, and when he hands it over to the gentleman behind the counter, he doesn’t pay for his one-way ticket to Fiumicino International Airport with the company card, instead opting for the one embossed with _Sehun Oh-Kim._

 

It’s two in the afternoon when he lands in Rome, and he calls Junmyeon then. “I’m in Rome, Myeon-ah. When will you be free?” Sehun asks, walking out into cool winter air. He faces the sun, his heart melting when he hears Junmyeon gasp into the phone.

 

_“Sehunnie, how? Why?”_

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sehun says simply, and flags down a cab. The driver is eager to make small talk, even though neither of them speak English that well. Sehun learns that he has an eight-year-old daughter and his dream holiday destination is Hawaii. In turn, Sehun tells him about his music, his members, and his life. He tells him about his favourite place in Seoul, a park along the Han. When they pull up outside the building Junmyeon sent him directions to, Sehun feels butterflies in his chest, thrumming with every inhale. The cobbled street beneath his feet leads him to a waiting room in the studio Junmyeon is shooting at today. An assistant leads Sehun to him a few minutes later, and then he is falling into Junmyeon’s arms while the rest of the world falls away.

 

“Se-hun- _ah_.” Junmyeon whispers into his hair, breaking his name into so many syllables that Sehun forgets, for a moment, that it was ever anything different. Sehun holds him close for a long moment, breathing in the scent of his Junmyeon below the perfume and the rich material he’s endorsing. His body adjusts automatically to Junmyeon’s, folding and bending to fit right into him. When he pulls back the slightest bit to cradle Junmyeon’s face, the butterflies in his chest beat their wings rapidly, as though trying to escape through his throat and making it burn instead with emotion and love.

 

“Junmyeon.” Sehun croons, his long fingers tracing the glow of his partner’s cheekbones, the way his eyes flutter shut into perfect half-moons. “Oh, I’ve missed you.” He mutters, and Junmyeon leans into his touch, almost tipping them over with the gentle force of his relief.

 

When they untangle themselves from each other, the rest of the room clicks back into focus. The cameraman and the stylists are turned away, talking in hushed voices as they try not to break the spell and the assistant that escorted Sehun into the room is avoiding eye contact as though the moment is too private for her to be watching. Sehun doesn’t really notice. His eyes are still trained on the blush resting high on Junmyeon’s cheeks, the way he’s a little breathless as he fusses quietly over Sehun, pulling down the front of his hoodie to plant the softest kiss, almost as if it were an accident. Almost as if Junmyeon was standing too close and talking too fast and tipped over and his lips just happened to fall on Sehun’s neck. Sehun threads his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and brings him up for a kiss, drawing the air out from his lungs until Junmyeon is gasping against him and his ears burn red.

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon starts, but Sehun is kissing him again.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Home misses you, baby,” Sehun murmurs, letting his lips linger on Junmyeon’s skin.

 

“Oh god,” Junmyeon says, and pulls away, fanning himself in an attempt to calm down. “Right, okay. Hun-ah, I have to finish up this shoot. Have you eaten?” Sehun nods. “Okay, go sit on that couch and rest, you’ve had a long day.”

 

Sehun kisses him one last time- he can’t help it- before curling up on the couch with a magazine in his hand. The make-up artist fusses over Junmyeon, tsking at his ruined make-up and sending a pointed look towards Sehun. Sehun smiles and reads his magazine. The uncomfortable knot he’s had in the pit of his stomach all week while he tried to sleep without Junmyeon eases up the longer he soaks in his presence. It lulls him into a sense of calm, and he must pass out at some point because when he next wakes, the room is slowly emptying and Junmyeon is brushing Sehun’s hair off his face.

 

“I was going to be home in a week,” he says, thumbing Sehun’s ear until he smiles sleepily.

 

“I know. Seoul seems dull without you, and I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t slept properly in days. I think the nap I had on this really uncomfortable couch was the best sleep I’ve had in a week. I missed you.” Sehun says, a little too fast and he’s stumbling over his words. Junmyeon smiles.

 

“I’ve got you. Come on, let’s get some food in you and then we can go sleep.” Junmyeon murmurs, coaxing him off the couch.

 

They grab sandwiches from a deli and roam the streets. Sehun makes Junmyeon stand against the sunset and snaps pictures for his Instagram, setting one of them as his wallpaper. Junmyeon’s hair blows in the light breeze, the dying light casting a halo around him. A little ethereal. Sehun is so lucky.

 

Junmyeon makes him eat three different food items before he’s satisfied and catches them a cab back to the hotel. In the cab, he holds Sehun’s hand and it makes him giddy. Sehun pushes Junmyeon into the hotel elevator and backs him into the wall until they’re kissing, a little too messy and eager and heated considering the place and time and the fact that Junmyeon tastes like BLT.

 

“Missed this too,” Sehun mumbles, working Junmyeon’s jacket collar down so he can press his lips at his pulse point. He bites down softly, not enough to leave a mark but to feel flesh beneath his teeth, the itch that had been building up all afternoon subsiding a little. “God, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon gasps, pushing him out of the elevator. “Behave. It’s only been four days.”

 

The room is beautiful, the balcony looking over the dark sky-line. Junmyeon’s belongings are scattered around on chairs and the vanity, the bed looks slept in. Sehun’s heart swells. He kicks off his shoes and strips until his bare skin is under the covers.

 

“Good. Sleep, angel. I’ll take you around town tomorrow. Rome is brighter with you in it.” Junmyeon says softly, and strokes Sehun’s hair until he’s asleep.

 

When he wakes, Junmyeon is beside him, wearing his maroon hoodie and Sehun feels the warmth in his bones.

 

“I love you, Junmyeon-ah.”

 

Junmyeon looks up from his phone, a little off-guard, but leans down and places a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“Good morning. You slept for thirteen hours.” He says happily, his voice soft.

 

“Mm. Yes.” Sehun mumbles intelligently. He stretches like a cat, sighing with satisfaction before crawling over to rest in Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon smiles indulgently, combing his fingers through Sehun’s hair and scratching behind his ear. Sehun tilts his head to place a kiss on Junmyeon’s bare thigh.

 

“I’ve missed seeing you in my clothes.” Sehun says, and at that, Junmyeon lets out a loud laugh.

 

“You can’t have missed the fact that I raided your closet before I left. I’ve been sleeping _only_ in your clothes.” Junmyeon says, pointing at a large pile of familiar looking sweatshirts and tees on one of the chairs. _So that’s where they went_ , Sehun thinks, and grins.

 

“Hot. You’re so adorable, Myeonnie. Are you single? Can I buy you dinner?” He earns a smack to his shoulder for that.

 

“I’m married. You’re also married. To _me._ ” Junmyeon says lightly, but his fingers have tightened in Sehun’s hair in a way that sends shivers down his spine. “But you can buy me dinner any time you’d like, darling.” He says, giggling a little, and Sehun closes his eyes and lets the sound wash over him. This is what bliss feels like. Sehun wants to reach out and grab hold of the moment and keep it with him forever. He could stay like this forever, too. Hold Junmyeon down and keep him here for the rest of eternity, right next to him, skin on skin.

 

Junmyeon indulges him for a while, before coaxing him out of bed and into the shower. They have places to see, apparently, but that doesn’t stop Sehun from keeping them in the shower for as long as he can, until their fingers are pruned up and Junmyeon has turned the prettiest shade of pink under the warmth and the heat.

 

“You’re insufferable.” Junmyeon mumbles, but he’s glowing and can’t stop smiling. Sehun grins, kissing him innocently. This moment feels precious, every moment since he stepped off the plane seems a little divine. The air is different, the water is softer and Junmyeon is softer still, miles and miles of warm, soft skin and warmer hands that spend too long mapping his body and committing it to memory again. It’s only been four, five days, but it seems too long.

 

Junmyeon finally pulls them out of the shower, towelling down Sehun’s hair for him even though he has to reach up higher. When they’re dry, Sehun stands behind Junmyeon as he brushes his teeth, a hand on his hips and the other pressed flat against his stomach. Like this, Junmyeon is small, fits perfectly under him. Sehun kisses him once on his shoulder, and then again, Junmyeon’s skin soft and clean and warm to the touch.

 

“Home has missed you, Myeon.” Sehun whispers, and Junmyeon leans into him. This right here feels divine. There’s nothing in the world Sehun would trade this for. Nothing more he could ever want. This moment, with his Junmyeon in his arms- this is all he ever needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soft lover boys seho & [billie holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l44_n60QQ8) c: special thanks to g and caden, my absolute angels, for always showering me with love and reassurance. pls let me know if you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/velvetbaeks)


End file.
